marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
1950s
This is a timeline of events that occurred during the 1950s. 1950 * is founded.Sometimes the Marvel Cinematic Universe alludes to events which happened in our world, and it is assumed they happened on the same dates in the universe, for timeline purposes.Luke Cage: 2.04: I Get Physical January 21th * dies.Spider-Man: Far From Home March *'' '' publishes its first issue.Cloak & Dagger: 1.05: Princeton Offense May 13th *Stevland Judkins, later known as , is born.Sometimes the Marvel Cinematic Universe alludes to people who existed in our world, and it is assumed they were born on the same day in the universe, for timeline purposes.Luke Cage: 2.12: Can't Front on Me July 4th *Nick Fury is born in Huntsville, Alabama.Captain Marvel August 11th * is born.Runaways: 1.06: Metamorphosis October 16th *'' '' by is published.Runaways: 1.01: Reunion 1951 April 27th * is born.Avengers: Infinity War Deleted Scene August 12th ** is born.Luke Cage: 2.05: All Souled Out September 18th * is born. October 15th *'' '' airs its first episode. 1952 *'' '' by is published.Jessica Jones: 2.06: AKA Facetime January 12th * is born.Luke Cage: 1.02: Code of the StreetsLuke Cage: 2.01: Soul Brother #1 13th *Geoffrey Canada is born.Luke Cage: 1.06: Suckas Need Bodyguards February * is born.Captain America: Civil War March 11th * is born.Jessica Jones: 2.02: AKA Freak Accident April 11th *'' '' is released in the United States of America.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.01: Orientation Part One 14th *'' '' by is published.Daredevil: 3.03: No Good Deed July 17th * is born.Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 September 18th * is born.Luke Cage: 1.01: Moment of Truth October 13th *Isodyne Manufacturing Corporation transfers ownership to Roxxon Corporation.Isodyne Manufacturing Document December *T'Chaka is born to Azzuri of Wakanda. As Azzuri's first child, he becomes the next in line to be King of Wakanda after his father.Based on a weighted calculation from John Kani's age at the time of filming Captain America: Civil War and Black Panther and working back from his scenes, and from Atandwa Kani's age at the time of filming Black Panther and working back from his scenes - reasoned against Sterling K. Brown's age at the time of filming Black Panther and working back from his scenes, considering that T'Chaka is older than N'Jobu. The calculations for these dates and the dates that flashbacks are set are all relative to each other, and can be found in detail here. 1953 * debuts.Avengers: Endgame January 20th * becomes President of the United States, replacing the incumbent Harry S. Truman. March 5th *Joseph Stalin dies. April 13th *The CIA officially begins . *'' '' by is published, featuring the character of .Luke Cage: 2.11: The Creator June 21st *Peggy Carter is interviewed about her experiences with Captain America during World War II. September 13th *Rhonda Eva Harris, later known as , is born. 18th * comes to power in the Soviet Union as the of the of the . This event, and his erratic leadership, was orchestrated by HYDRA as part of their plan to destabilize the world.Captain America: The Winter Soldier October 31st * is born. November 27th * dies.Avengers: Age of Ultron 1954 January 1st *The Stark World Exposition begins and runs for the rest of the year.Iron Man 2 February *Brian Jones is born.In AKA Start at the Beginning, AKA Freak Accident, and AKA Sole Survivor, it is shown that Brian Jones was born in "1954" and died aged "46" in "2000". His date of death is April 13, 2000 (see 2000s references), meaning he was born between January 1, 1954 and April 13, 1954, making his date of birth approximately February 1954.Jessica Jones: 2.01: AKA Start at the BeginningJessica Jones: 2.03: AKA Sole Survivor 20th * is born.Luke Cage: 2.13: They Reminisce Over You (T.R.O.Y.) March *N'Jobu is born to Azzuri of Wakanda, his second child after T'Chaka. 14th *The KGB is founded.Iron Man 2: Black Widow: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. April 7th * is born.Thor June 19th *'' '' is released in the United States of America.Ant-Man and the Wasp 1955 February 15th *Yondu Udonta is sold into Kree slavery as an infant.In Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Yondu says that he was sold into slavery as an infant and then spent 20 years in slavery, before Stakar Ogord freed him. Based on Michael Rooker's age when filming both movies, then working back from when both movies are set and taking an average, Yondu would have been born around January 1955, and so would have been sold around February 15th. 20 years later, he would have been freed around April 2, 1975. This fits with him then spending many years collecting Ego's children from 1975 up to any point between 1979 and 1988, then the final one, Quill, in 1988. 24th * is born.Luke Cage: 2.10: The Main Ingredient July 17th * opens at .Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.12: The Real Deal October *Jackson Dillard is born.In Wig Out, it is said that Jackson Dillard was "8 years older" than Mariah. With Mariah's date of birth approximated to December 9, 1963 (see 1960s references), it can be approximated that Jackson was born around December 9, 1955, if not more generally meaning "1963 - 1955 = 8" then any point in 1955, approximating as mid-1985. Putting more weight in the specific December 9, 1955 but considering the possibility of generally 1955, a weighted average gives roughly October 17, 1955 - or, less specifically, October 1955 for Jackson's date of birth.Luke Cage: 2.03: Wig Out 1956 February *A girl called Alisa, later known as Alisa Jones after marriage, is born.In AKA Sole Survivor, it is shown that Alisa Jones was born in "1956" and seemingly died aged "44" in "2000". Her apparent date of death is April 13, 2000 (see 2000s references), meaning she was born between January 1, 1956 and April 13, 1956, making her date of birth approximately February 1954. June 5th * is born. Marvel Television Live Auction Lot #503: New York Nine Newspaper Clipping July 21st * is born.Luke Cage: 1.13: You Know My Steez August 11th * dies.Iron Man September 16th * is born.Ant-Man November *'' '' is released. December 7th * is born.Cloak & Dagger: 1.02: Suicide Sprints 1957 *Nelson's Meats opens in New York City.Daredevil: 3.05: The Perfect Game February 18th * is born.Luke Cage: 1.02: Code of the Streets March 12th *'' '' is published.Luke Cage: 1.02: Code of the Streets December 18th *The is established.The Avengers Unknown Year (Late 1950s) *Jay and the Americans are formed. * are formed. 1958 *The are formed. * is introduced.Avengers: Infinity War *''He Needs Me'' by is released. January 25th *The is established. June 7th *Prince Rogers Nelson, later known as , is born.Luke Cage: 1.11: Now You're Mine July 8th * is born.Guardians of the Galaxy August 16th *Madonna Louise Ciccone, later known as , is born.Iron Fist: 2.02: The City's Not for Burning 29th * is born.Luke Cage: 1.11: Now You're Mine October 23rd *'' '' debuts in the TV Show , including and .Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.01: Orientation Part One Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 November 22nd * is born. 1959 April 25th , written by the KGB.]] *The Winter Soldier conducts an operation in this year, and it is cataloged by the KGB.Captain America: The Winter Soldier 27th *'' '' is published. May 22nd *Steven Patrick Morrissey, later known simply as , is born. September * is born.Luke Cage: 1.07: Manifest October 23rd * , later known as ""Weird Al" Yankovic", is born.Runaways: 1.02: Rewind References Category:Timeline